The Abduction of Enjoyment
by Arella-Bella
Summary: Takuya and Kouji have been abducted by unknown...FANGIRLS! O.o meep How will they survive? What tortures will they face....NOT YAOI! just few akward postions! Cowriten by yami_inuyasha


Missy ( shadow-of-hearts) walks out on the a stage," um........ Hi..... NIKKI GET OUT HERE!" "Fine...." Nikki (Yami-Inuyasha) shuffles in. Missy," Allo there peoples!" "...." nudges Nikki," say hello!" " Konnichiwa..." " Good job... ok this is a Fanfiction condiment to then randomness that comes out of our mouths on a day-to-day bases." Nikki looks at her in confusion," I thought this was a cross-over fic!" " yea yea put in the simple terms.... HERE IT IS!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: The abduction! ( Nikki:" OF WHAT!!!" Missy: "^.^ You'll see!")  
  
Missy sits on her bed waiting for Nikki," COME ON NIKKI!!" Missy looks at the clock," YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 5 SECONDS AGO!!"  
  
flush!!  
  
Nikki walks in Missy's room," Hi....."  
  
" WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!"  
  
" It's called the BATHROOM!!!"  
  
"...........oh...... So...... you got the rope?"  
  
" yea....."  
  
" The knockout gas?"  
  
"I enjoyed getting that one..." Nikki grins, reminiscing about her adventure to the biological plant thingy.... Missy punches her in the arm. " REMINISE LATER WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!!"  
  
" oh... yea."  
  
Missy taps foot impatiently." well??!!"  
  
"Well what??"  
  
" WELL ARE YOU READY TO GO KIDNAP KOUJI AND TAKUYA!?"  
  
" Been ready since five seconds ago!"  
  
" THEN LET'S GO!!!!"  
  
The mission impossible theme song suddenly starts playing  
  
Nikki falls to the ground and starts crawling, "you ready to move out major Gif?"  
  
"don't call me major Gif..."  
  
"fine....but your no fun!"  
  
"lets at LEAST get out of my house already!!!"  
  
"fine, but like i said, your no fun!"  
  
they both crawl over to Missy's computer and both yell "digiport open!!!" (yeah, that's about right. Missy: Nikki why'd you put that that was stupid!!! Nikki: hiss... )  
  
And get sucked into the computer! (aka digital world)  
  
+++  
  
Takuya sits ,hands behind his head, leaning against a tree. He and Kouji had gotten separated from the others.( Missy: How? I DON'T KNOW! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!?) Kouji was doing.... something.....( Missy: What? I DON'T KNOW NIKKI IS THE ONE WHO SAYS WHAT HE DOES!!!!)  
  
Takuya looks over at Kouji," Don't you think we should look for the others?" (Missy: *Is fighting with the keyboard* DELETE YOU STUPID THING!!!)  
  
Kouji turned around ( Nikki: I turn around and I can see what's behind me! I turn back arou-" Missy:" NIKKI THAT'S THE WRONG SEASON!" Nikki: *sniffles* I don't care...) and looked at Takuya," yea we should..."  
  
Out of nowhere, they hear a scream, a very girly scream. They both turn( Nikki: "i tur-" Missy: " Shut up....") to see a bushy brown haired girl running from what looked like a GIANT Numamon.  
  
Takuya stood up," WE'LL SAVE YOU!!"  
  
Kouji sighed and pulled out his detector," Let's just get this over with..."  
  
"Execute Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!"  
  
"Agunimon!"  
  
Agunimon and Lobomon run to save the girl, but when they got close enough to pounce on the Numamon, a zipper, appearing from nowhere, unzipped and gas started to come out. Lobomon's eyes got BIG!" TAKUYA COVER YOUR MOUTH!"(Nikki; "His nose!" Missy, ::Ignores her:: Nikki: " HIS NOSE!!" Missy," Nikki.... HE DOESN'T HAVE A NOSE!!!" Nikki:".....OH YEA!!!" but it was too late Takuya lay on the ground back in his human form. Lobomon dropped to his knees, the last thing he saw, was something coming out of the Numamon....  
  
+++  
  
" What do you know," Nikki said in amazement," One of your plans ACTUALLY worked!"  
  
" I'll take that as a complement..." Missy replied, staring down at the unconscious Kouji and Takuya. " Ok Nikki Give me the rope..."  
  
Nikki walks back to the robotic Numamon, and pulled out the rope. " How could they think that thing was real...."  
  
" I HEARD THAT!!!"  
  
Nikki hands her the rope. " Well I'm standing right next to you, DUH! I'd hope you could hear me!"  
  
Missy tied Takuya's hands and feet together, and took his detector out of his pocket." Better hang on to this...."  
  
Nikki tied Kouji's hands and feet together, and took out his detector....and for some unknown reason she takes his bandana and ties it on her head. Standing up she held the detector over her head, grinning she mimicked Kouji," Execute Spirit Evolution!"  
  
Missy turned around and laughed. " Hi Kouji!"  
  
She gasped," YOU CALLED ME A NAME!"  
  
" I do that all the time. I call you Nikki don't I!"  
  
"....."  
  
" Ha I win!"  
  
" Humph...."  
  
Missy pulled off Takuya's hat and goggles and put them on," I'm a hot- headed-goggle um........ head!"  
  
Nikki laughed uncontrollably." You couldn't think of anything to say!"  
  
"Shut up and help me get them into the Numa-mobile!"  
  
"THE WHAT!"  
  
"The Numa-mobile GOOFY!!"  
  
"I only got him once on that stupid quiz, ONCE!"  
  
Missy laughs nervously, and backs away, pulling Takuya with her. Nikki dragged Kouji over to the Numa-mobile, and SOME HOW threw him in the back. Missy threw Takuya in the back too....On top of Kouji. Missy and Nikki get in.  
  
" This thing smells..." Nikki commented. " Like sweaty feet.." She gave Missy a glare, as Missy put the car in forward and started to drive into a portal.  
  
" WHAT! My dad used in on Tuesday to go to the gym!"  
  
Nikki gasped," That means this in your dad's car!"  
  
" Yea... so?"  
  
" o never mind! So What are we going to do with those two?"  
  
"Um............"  
  
" YOU DON'T KNOW!?"  
  
" WELL I'M STILL THINKING!"  
  
They continue arguing. While in the back! Kouji was awoken by the DISCUSTING smell of feet, and the pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and tried to scream, but found he couldn't breathe. Takuya's buttocks (Missy: Why did i have to put that again? Why couldn't I say butt?" Nikki: Because ocks sounds better with butt!) was on Kouji's chest. Kouji managed to squirm out from under Takuya, not without waking him.  
  
"Where are we?" Takuya asked groggily," And what died?"  
  
Missy slowly turned her head, her eyes meeting Takuya's and.... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed, causing Kouji to look up at the front and Nikki to look back and... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!' Those two screamed at each other.  
  
" YOU TOOK MY BANDANA!!!!!!" Kouji yelled," GIVE ME BACK MY BANDY!!"  
  
" YOU STOLE MY HAT AND GOGGLES!" Takuya hollered, " GIVE ME BACK GOGGLEY AND HATY!"  
  
Missy and Nikki both had a sweat drop in their foreheads. " You guys named your head gear?" Missy asked, not watching where they're going.  
  
Nikki.....looked like this : O.o...........  
  
Kouji looked through the window. " Um..... i hope you know you're headed for that bolder....."  
  
Missy spun around," Wha-! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she swerved the Numa-mobile to the right, and since, poor Takuya and Kouji, didn't have their seatbelts on....They SLAMMED into the Numa-mobile's wall, knocking heads and falling into "unconsciousness" (wink wink) and POOR Kouji got squished by Takuya...AGAIN! Nikki slumped back into her seat.  
  
"i better get Takuya off of him before he suffocates..."  
  
Missy shrugged," fine, whatever, but don't wake'em up. We don't wanna hear them scream again...Takuya kinda sounded like a girl, didn't he?"  
  
"o.O i.........i guess so...." Jumps in the back, and begins to move all the pointy objects to get to them. She reaches down to reach the collar of Takuya's shirt when..."AIIIEEE!!!!!!! HE BIT ME!!!!!!!!" holds her hand in pain and jumps in the front seat and begins to shake Missy crazily.  
  
"I'M DRIVEN HEAR! STOP SHAKING ME!!!!"  
  
Muffled laughter from Takuya and Kouji.  
  
"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A GIRL!!!" Takuya yelled angrily.  
  
"oh, trust me we shall get our revenge on this..." pushes the button that makes the separating window go up and pushes another button labeled "knock- out gas".  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Takuya and Kouji slip into unconsciousness once again. (Nikki: fer real this time...NO QUOTES THIS TIME!!!!)  
  
What will happen to our he-er, captives this time? On the next, um, story, thingamobober...READ AND REVIEW!!!! no flames, or we'll do something we won't regret!!! (plus this is our own fun and enjoyment as yours). 


End file.
